Someday We'll Know
by mandywithawhy
Summary: She was in a new world, and he was her guide.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm Mandy. And this is a story in two points of view: Draco's and Ginny's. Draco's POV is in italics.

Chapter 1:

"Ginny, hurry up! We hafta get to Diagon Alley!" I heard Ron yell from downstairs. He had been badgering me all morning, telling me to hurry up. The only reason was because he wanted to see Hermione. And yes, I wanted to see her too, but still I needed to make myself look decent. I curled my hair easily with a little spell I found in my "Guide to Being a Teenage Witch" book. After I had added a little mascara to my eyes, I looked at my reflection in my full-length mirror.

I had definitely changed since my 1st year. My hair was much longer and a lot lighter, courtesy of the sun. I was much taller and, I must admit, was much more "curvier" than usual. Yes that sounds very stupid, but I was too happy to care. As I grabbed my purse, someone burst into my room. It was Ron and he was fuming.

"Ginny! Come one! We have to get to Diagon Alley!!!!" he yelled. I rolled my auburn eyes and brushed past him saying, "You only want to go so you can see your dearest Hermione." He goggled at me for a moment and then headed down the stairs and I, triumphantly, followed after him.

Mum and Dad were standing by the fireplace talking in hush whispers, and when they saw us they quickly ended their conversation. Dad pecked Mum on the cheek and there was a loud pop and he was gone.

"Well then, we should probably be going now. Ron, you first." Ron and his tall figure walked into the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder, and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Dropping the powder into the grate, in a swirl of green flames engulfing him, Ron had disappeared. It was my turn next. I stepped cautiously into the fireplace, took the powder, but then as I said "Diagon Alley" I had to sneeze, so it came out more as "Diachooooo Alley", which would lost likely not bring me to the place I was heading for.

_"Are you ready yet, Draco?! We have to leave very soon!!!" my father said to me so kindly on the day of August 17th. I had just taken a long warm shower, and my eyes were beginning to feel drowsy. I was too tired to go anywhere, but I didn't have the courage to tell my father that._

_"Yes father, I am ready." I replied adding marmalade to my already buttered toast. My father, who had been reading a letter from someone (I had a very sick feeling it was from Voldemort), scowled at me and turned to my mother, who was finishing her coffee._

_"Narcissa, Draco and I have to go to Knockturn Alley for some, ahem, items we need. We shall be back shortly." Lucius said trying to sound happy. I rolled my eyes. My father wasn't happy, I wasn't sure why but he wasn't._

_I nibbled at my toast, stalling for as long as I possibly could. But, to my dismay, after I had eaten half of it, my father took it out of my hand, grabbed my arm, and pulling it hard dragged me into the entrance hall._

_"Come now, Mr. Levine will be waiting for us." Lucius said and he "popped" out. I should just stay here, I thought. But then I thought about the consequences and they were not worth it. So, frowning as usual, I apparated to Knockturn Alley._

I don't think I'm in Diagon Alley, I thought as I looked the dark, cold shop. A few customers glanced at me and scowled, but I was pretty much an unimportant event. I knew this was not Diagon Alley, for I seriously doubted any shop there would have "Changing Sides: From Good to Bad" by Xavier Arnolds or "Why You-Know-Who was Right" by Hildegard Haller. I found the exit and ran for it, only to bump into someone who I really did not want to see.

Draco Malfoy was knocked to the ground as I toppled over him. He grunted in pain as I fell hard on his back. I slowly lifted myself up. I held out a hand, almost sure he wouldn't take it. But I had to try, considering, it looked as though I really hurt him. But he did take it and I pulled him to his feet only realizing then we were not alone.

"Draco, will you please take Miss. Weasley back to Diagon Alley? And please hurry, Mr. Levine is very impatient." Mr. Malfoy spat, looking at me as though I was nothing but a dirty little rat. Malfoy told his father he would and pushed me ahead of him.

_"Thanks." she said to me as we walked along the sinister corridors of Knockturn Alley. I gave her a puzzled look and said, "For what?" _

_"Well, um, taking me back. Though I don't think you are doing it voluntarily, thanks anyway." Ginny smiled and started to blush furiously.  
"Don't mention it. Seriously don't." I said to her. We finally reached Diagon Alley. We stood there for a moment, and then came to our senses and walked away._

_"Hey Malfoy!" I heard after walking about two feet. I turned back around and said rather impatiently, "Yeah?" She was grinning still. Ginny bit the side of her lip, and whispered, "See you around Draco."_

"You were alone with Draco Malfoy?! He is probably the hottest guy at Hogwarts!" Claire, my best friend, informed me after I told her and Annalisse about what had happened. I snorted and took a sip of my butterbeer.

"Okay, but Claire, you also forgot to mention that he is a selfish annoying jerk." I added, but she kept smiling.

"Oh and that is why you, Ginevra Maria Weasley, flirted with him righ-?"

"Claire! I soooo did not flirt with him. I merely suggested that I would see him around, and that does make perfect sense, considering he goes to our school." I had won. I always did.

"And besides Claire, Ginny already has her eyes set on someone else. Don't Ya Gin? Mr. Harry Potter." Annalisse said. As she said this, Harry passed with Ron and Hermione. We exchanged glances and my heart nearly exploded. Those green eyes were so...sighhh! For awhile in my fourth I had gotten over him, really I had. But after spending so much time with him, those feelings just came back.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny? Hun I am really sorry I have to say this but..." I looked at Claire and asked worriedly, "Do I want to know?"

Claire frowned and pointed to a table behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and-

"Who's she?" I asked staring at the new girl. This girl had long bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was giggling uncontrollably and so flirting with Harry.

"Her name is Heather Johnson. She is a new student at Hogwarts. She introduced herself when you were gone. Sorry sweetie." Annalisse replied glaring at the girl. Harry's eyes were locked on her eyes. I felt a surge of anger towards this person I didn't even know. I'm not sure how long I sat there looking at her. The time past by fast though because soon enough Annalisse and Claire were pulling me off my chair and heading my body towards Flourish and Blott's.

_I walked back slowly to where my father was. I didn't want to see him at the moment. I felt guilty; I cringed about the way I was feeling. Don't get me wrong, I hated the Weasley's. But there was something about that girl's smile that had always gotten me. I shook off my feelings and met my father outside of "Dark as Night" the shop Ginny had come put of. We walked past a few shops and finally came to a very large building. The two doors swung open and my father and I walked in._

_"Ahhhh! Mr. Malfoy, always on time." Mr. Levine said as we sat at his desk which was in a corner of the large room. Desks were accompanied by many witches and wizards. Mr. Levine, a very tall and gangly man with bright red eyes (he always gave me the creeps), shook my father's hand and rummaged through piles of paper work on his desk. I looked at my watch. 10 minutes to 11:00. We were supposed to be there at 10:05. I laughed to myself. He was so afraid of my father._

_"Here it is! Draco's Death Eater paper work. Now Draco, are you sure you are committed to do this?" Mr. Levine asked me as I was watching some very gorgeous witch flirting with another wizard. I was so taken aback by this. I was about to say "No" when my father spoke._

_"Yes, Joseph, of course he is! Now just put his name down and tell me when we can have the ceremony." he said angrily. I glared at him and looked back at the witch and wizard._

_"Well, He is very busy. Many things have been happening lately. Many initiation ceremonies across the next few months. I think the next possible time is...December 25, but I don't think you'd like him to miss Christmas, so I'll-"_

_"No, put us down! As soon as possible please." Lucius said smiling a vicious smile. I gapped at him. How could he give me such an unwanted Christmas present?! Mr. Levine frowned at my father and started writing something on my papers._

_"No! Father! It's Christmas, come on. Let me do it later. Please?" I pleaded. My father looked simply outraged at me. He took my arm for the second time that morning, and pulled me quickly out the room and into the nearest bathroom. He threw me across the room and my face collided with a sink. My lip was bleeding when I looked back at him._

_"HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS ME LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" He yelled at me. He walked over to me and kicked my side. I moaned in pain. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and hit me hard across he face. Droplets of blood trickled down my chin as I tried to lift myself off my feet._

_"You are a disgrace of the Malfoy name." he said and left swiftly. I didn't want to but I knew what was coming. Tears began to roll down my now beaten face. I stood up and walked over to a mirror. I had a large red hand mark across my cheek and my mouth was covered in ruby red blood. I got some tissue and touched my lip. It seared with pain and I felt such hatred against my father._

I grabbed a book on the top shelf in Flourish and Blott's. I looked at the cover, making sure it was the book I needed, and walked along the aisle with one thing on my mind. Heather. How can this girl who Harry has known for less than a day just come here and take him away from me?, I thought. I mean, if anyone deserved him it was so me! Not some new girl. Grrrr, this made me mad! As I passed a corridor and decided to forget about it, I was knocked again into someone, and surprisingly it was the same person as before.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I thought-" and then I stopped and looked at his face. He had a large bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lip. He looked away from me and tried to lift himself of the ground. After a few pathetic tries, he looked back at me. I held out my hand for him the second time that day, but knew he would take it.

"Mal-Draco…what happened?" I asked trying to sound sincere. Even though I did feel sorry for him at the moment, it _was_ Malfoy after all. Draco was looking very regretful and very scared.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I have to go." He said turning away. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards me. When he twirled he didn't stop himself so he accidentally ran into me and pushed me against the book case. His face turned dark red, and I guess mine did too, because all of a sudden my face went very warm. Draco stepped back and I looked at his face.

"Draco, what's the matter? Maybe I can help." I said quietly. He chuckled a little, but it wasn't a "haha" funny chuckle. It was dark and bitter.

"You can't help me Weasley." When he said this he looked my straight in the eye. "Why not?" I asked. I needed an answer.

"LISTEN WEASLEY! YOU CAN'T HELP ME. No one can help me! I'm being beaten by an enemy no one can stop. Weasley, my father is very powerful. You stand in his way you become like me. A slave to his every wish."

_I had no idea what came over me. I had just told Ginny everything, well the main parts of it at least. She just stood there goggling at me. I must've scared her because after a few moments tears began rolling down her pale face. Ginny slowly nodded her head and left me standing alone in the aisle. It was right when she turned the corner that I realized what I had done. Someone had been willing to help me but I just blew them off. This girl, this one girl, could have helped me. But no I lost my temper and now no one could help me. I was alone._

_And now I really had nowhere to go. If I went home father would surely give me a beating, a worse one at that. But if I went anywhere else, he would find me. I was trapped. I finally dealt with the realization that I was going to be in pain tonight and apparated home. When I arrived the house was silent, except for the natural humming of Hartley, our house-elf. I checked every room in the house. No one was there. I looked outside but the garden was empty. My mother should've been home._

_I walked into the kitchen to get a small snack, and just then I noticed a letter on the table, and it was addressed to me. It read:_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**This is your father. I see you apparated after our little "quarrel." Well my son that was not a very good idea, because right after you did You-Know-Who actually came to The Dark Wizard's Institute. He was actually looking for you. You may ask why. He has a plan for you…**_

_As I read on I just wished I was dead. What I was asked to do was possible yes, but I was not looking forward to it. And this was a direct order from the dark Lord. It's not like I could just blow it off. After reading the whole letter I sighed and made myself a small ham sandwich. **Why her? Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why did it have to be Ginny Weasley?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Please review! Please!!

Chapter 2

I ran all the way to The Leaky Cauldron. I was just trying to help!, I kept saying to myself. Why I was helping Draco-no no! Malfoy! Why I was trying to help _Malfoy_ , I really did not know. He had been my enemy since, well, forever. He had always insulted me and my family. I don't know why (but now I of course do) I felt bad for this guy. I really should have shrugged it off. My life, for the next year, would have been so much easier. But I didn't I couldn't stop thinking about him. As I laid in my bed that night, I remember crying, for no reason at all. Draco Malfoy changed everything that day. It might not look big right now. But he changed my thoughts about him. I used to think of him as an arch nemesis, which needed to be "taken care of." But after that I couldn't help but feel sad for him. He was being forced and controlled against his free will.

Malfoy haunted my dreams for the next two weeks, creeping in and out, his beaten face always refreshed in my mind. I was being distant towards everyone. My whole family noticed the change. I don't even know why I was acting this way. I mean, even if I couldn't get his name and face out of my head, why did I have to be so isolated from the world? I think it was because I felt guilty. Guilty thinking this way about _him._

I was dreading the first day of term, but it wasn't until two days before the summer ended that I realized how much I didn't want to go back. I had just been writing a letter to Claire when I heard a tip tapping on my window. I looked over and there was a brown tawny owl sitting on my windowsill. After I had opened the window, untied the letter, and sent the owl on its way, I read:

**Dear Mrs. Weasley,**

**We apologize for the delay with this letter. Congratulations!**

**You have been selected to be one of this year's exchange students. You will be placed in a different house for the year, to try to unite more of the students of the school. On September 1 you will attend a meeting on the Hogwarts Express o find out what house you will be placed in. If you would like to decline this offer, you may, but please send us a letter as soon as possible to ensure that another student will be able to participate. We hope that you will accept this once in a lifetime offer. **

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

You have got to be kidding me, I thought. I was already having a crappy summer, I really didn't want to have a crappy year too without all of my friends. But sadly I knew in my heart that my parents would make me do it. I grabbed Claire's letter and wrote:

**Oh noooo! Claire! I just got a letter and I have to go to a new house at Hogwarts for the WHOLE YEAR! Omg, what if they put me in Slytherin. Oh man I really hope they don't. Well I'll see you in a few days!**

**Love,**

**A very VERY very VERY sad Ginny Weasley**

I sent the letter with Errol and started downstairs into the kitchen to tell Mum and Dad. What I didn't know at the time was that Harry had just arrived. And me being in my pajama's would have liked to known that. I walked into the kitchen and instantly saw Harry smiling and eating a piece of toast. He looked over at me and said, "Hey Ginny! How's it goin'?" I gave a weak smile and sat down next to Ron, feeling the worst in days. Ron must've noticed my sad mood because as I was spreading butter on my toast he asked, "Gin? Are you feeling okay?" I have no idea why this happened. I was sitting there trying terribly to hide my pain and all of a sudden tears began to stream down my face. I handed him my letter.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you." I heard a voice say from the doorway. And there was Hermione smiling widely, though her smile faded quickly at the sight of my face. She ran over to me and gave me a hug saying, "Oh sweetie! What's wrong?"

"This! I can't believe they chose you. I mean, if you are going to Slytherin, well….you're not. You'd have the worst year ever with all those-"

"Ron, what in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked while sitting down. My mother then walked in and asked, "What's going on? What is all the yelling for?" Ron started talking about what happened though no one heard him because I was crying so hard and Hermione was mollifying me. I felt bad for Harry who was sitting in the midst of talking and crying and yelling. After a minute or so I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!!!!!!" I yelled it so loud I bet people in China could have heard it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and my mother all looked at me with worried looks on there faces. I sighed deeply. I ripped the letter from Ron's hand and handed it to my mother who read it silently. When she was finished she folded it back up and looked at me, her face full of sympathy.

"Sweetie, I think that this will be a good experience for you. But if you really do not want to do it, we need to write back quickly." Oh great, I thought. If I said no, mom and dad would be disappointed at me for the rest of the year. I laid my head on the hard wood table and thought, what's the worst that could happen? Hahaha, I think about that now and I could have never guessed what happened. The thoughts didn't even enter my mind as I said, "Yeah, Mum, I'll do it."

_My father didn't come home until the last day before term started. When he came in I was up in my bedroom finishing some undone Potions homework. Not wanting to see him much, I stayed at my desk and wrote a few sentences before he opened my door. I looked at him and wasn't sure what to say._

_"I'm home." He said. He came closer and I looked at his face carefully. It looked like he had been crying._

_"I can tell." I said and looked back at my essay. He stood there for a moment. I just realized that he was crying. "Father?" He turned away from me and stared at a picture of my mother…my mother…_

_"Where is she?" I asked urgently. He started crying even harder and turned back towards me._

_"She's dead…Voldemort killed her right after you left. It's your punishment for your fading loyalty." He whispered and left my room. I heard his door slam, knocking over some very expensive objects. It took a long time for my father's words to sink in, but when they finally did, I fell to the floor and the tears started coming. My mother was dead. Voldemort killed her…and because of me. I killed my own mother. Maybe not with my own hands, but with my actions. Why? Why did I have to disapparate that day? Why did I have to disagree with my father? For the rest of the day I did nothing. I just sat and thought about how I would never see my mother's face again._

_At 9 o'clock I realized I hadn't packed for Hogwarts and so after a few hours I had put all my things in a large suit case. After, I flopped onto my large bed and cried myself to sleep, and just wished it was the next day. Not that I was looking forward to work and studying, but it would definitely keep my mind off my mother's death._

_The next morning I woke up to the sound of my father creeping into my bedroom. I opened my eyes quickly enough to see my father standing at my window._

_"I have to go…Voldemort needs me. I'll write you when you get to Hogwarts. You might want to get up. The train leaves in an hour." He said quietly, still not making eye contact with me. I started to get angry. After what he did to my mother, how could my father just go back to him?_

_"Father!" I yelled standing up out of bed, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR WIFE AND MY MOTHER? HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT?" My father looked at his feet then turned to look at me. He looked miserable. His face still haunts me today. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he hadn't had sleep for months. He shook his head and left swiftly._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I hope you're liking it so far! Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely!

Chapter 3

The next two days went by quickly. I was a little less sad for some reason. I got along with everyone and actually talked to people, which was a big improvement for me at the time. On the last night of summer, me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat outside looking at the stars and talking about the upcoming year. None of us knew what was going to happen. Now that I have gone through everything, I just wish I could go back. Go back to the time when I knew everything, well, the things I needed to know. When I was younger everything was so much easier. It was either black or white. But then somehow…gray came into play. Gray-what I've known my whole life to be wrong, but did anyway, and felt so right. The hours we spent that night…oh I wish I could've sat there forever. I was with the people I loved. I felt right.

I woke up the next day to an empty silent room. Obviously Hermione had already gotten up. So slowly and somberly I got out of bed, put on some clothes, and left my bedroom. As I walked down the stairs, Harry came racing behind me and said a quick, "Hi Ginny" and cut in front of me heading towards the kitchen. As he turned a corner, I saw a piece of parchment grasped tightly in his hand. Mildly interested, I hurried my steps a little, walked into the kitchen, and took in the scene in front of me.

Harry and Ron were looking at the paper (which looked like a letter) with awe, while Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron, rolled her eyes as she ate her breakfast. Sitting down next to her, I quietly whispered, "Who's the letter from?" Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That Heather girl. I don't even know why Harry is obsessing over her. She wasn't even that pretty." Hermione said not careful to keep her voice down. Harry and Ron looked up from the letter and were speechless. Finally, Harry got out some words.

"Hermione! How in the world can you say that?! She was...how do you say…hot." He said as Ron nodded his head urgently at his side. Hermione turned her focus to Ron and gave him the evil eye at which Ron's face paled and he stuttered, "But you are much more pretty honey." All of us laughed, though luckily, no one could tell mine was a fake laugh.

That Heather girl. That STUPID Heather girl. I hated her. She was taking Harry away from me. I would never have a chance with him now! He was so infatuated with that little- Okay, I'm sorry, but at the time I was outraged.

After breakfast, we got all of our things into the car. I was in my room packing all my last minute items when it happened. I was putting my journal in my backpack when all of a sudden I hear this pop. I turned around and standing there looking very confused was-

_"Draco?!" she nearly yelled, "What are you-" I put my hand over her mouth and looked around her small room. I had no idea why I was at the Weasley house. I had been in my room thinking…oh no. I realized then that the last thought going through my mind had been, "Oh great I'm going to have to see Ginny again." Yes…Ginny. It was weird thinking of her as Ginny and not Weaselette. After a few moments I took my hand off her mouth and she looked at me terrified and awkward. A few seconds later she broke the silence…_

_"Draco? Umm…what are you doing here?" I didn't want to say that I had been thinking about her so I made up a quick lie, "I don't know. I'm new at the apparating thing. Well I better go." But right as I was about to apparate to King's Cross Station she said, "Want a ride?" To be honest, I really did want a ride. I didn't want to be alone at the moment. But I knew what I had to say._

_"No that's okay. I-I don't think your brother or any of your family for that matter would like it. I'll see you on the train. Goodbye Weas-Ginny." And with that I gave her a small, weak smile and left._

I stood there for a moment, still shocked about what had just happened. I thought about the incident and then hit my forehead hard with the palm of my hand. Why did I have to be sooooo stupid?! I heaved a great sigh and picked up my bag with all my stuff to do on the train. I looked once more at my room, and left closing the door behind me.

"What's eating you Ginny?" Harry asked as we walked into King's Cross Station. I tried to hide my smile. He was caring about me. That felt good. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I knew I couldn't. No one could know. Draco and I's relationship was a secret. Hey, maybe I was kidding myself. We probably didn't have a relationship…or so I thought.

"Oh, nothing. This whole different house thing, I-I don't know. I hope I don't go to Slytherin." I said trying to hold back the truth. Harry looked in my eyes, and I could tell he knew I was lying. I didn't want people worried about me, for I knew they would automatically if I told them what was really bothering me. Nevertheless, he smiled and patted me on the back saying, "Don't worry Gin. You'll be fine no matter what house you go to." _Sure Harry, whatever you say, _I thought to myself as we walked into Platform 9 ¾.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I felt like such an idiot after I disapparated to Platform 9 ¾. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. But I couldn't help thinking…maybe it was fate? Maybe there was a reason I was seeing Ginny so often. You-Know-Who wanted me to, I knew that, but maybe another reason? Yes there was another reason. There had to be._

_I walked onto the Hogwarts Express, planning on sitting by myself. Crabbe and Goyle had sort of deserted me. Pansy, God knows where she was. And although I hate to admit it, those were my only three friends. What friends they turned out to be. I hurried to find an empty compartment when I realized a horrible thing. Prefects duty…After dropping off my trunk in the compartment, I hurried to the front of the train where the meeting was to take place. I opened the door, and sighed as I searched it. Not a Ginny in sight. I sat down in the back (it was a very large compartment) not listening to a word the Head Girl was saying. After a couple of minutes the train started up, and the meeting officially started. Granger and Weasley were sitting in the front row, and I noticed that he had his arm around her. I chuckled to myself and whispered, "Finally." I was feeling very relaxed and content with where I was and what I was doing- which was basically nothing. Until…_

"Sorry I am late." I said, walking into the compartment, my face turning a dark shade of red. The Head Boy smiled at me and I was looking for an open seat when my eyes stopped upon…him. I froze and I realized he was looking at me the same way- eyes wide open, mouth hanging down a bit. It looked as though he had just been stunned.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you please sit down so we can get back to the meeting?" the Head Boy said sweetly. I nodded my head not taking my eyes off of him. However after one more second of staring, I looked at Ron and Hermione and the seat next to them. I sat down quickly and didn't dare look at them. But they never gave up…

"Ginny? What was that all about?!" Hermione gently whispered in my ear. I looked to her and I desperately wanted to tell her. Still, I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I said nor listened to anything for the rest of the meeting. My mind was on Draco's face. He looked so scared to see me. Why was that? Why was he acting so strange? I felt so confused…

"Ginny? Ginny?" came a voice. I looked around and saw that the meeting was over. Ron and Hermione were standing looking down at me. I rubbed my eyes, I had sort of drifted off.

"Huh?" I asked rather confused. Hermione gave Ron a worried look and Ron returned it.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked as we left the prefects compartment. I immediately said that I was fine and kept walking. I was _not_ in a mood to talk to anyone. Why? I don't know.

"Come on, Ginny," Ron started, "tell us what's going on." I told them I was fine. I kept telling them and telling but I couldn't take anymore. I turned around and started yelling at the top of my lungs.

"GUYS WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I AM FINE, WELL ACTUALLY NO I'M NOT. BUT WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU IN ON ANYTHING. SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME BE!"

I ran and I ran and I couldn't stop myself. Tears were flowing down my face. I have no idea why I was so angry and emotional. I guess all the emotions I had had over the past few weeks were leaking- no- bursting out me. Finally I hit the back of the train. No more running for me. I was tired so I stumbled into the nearest compartment and lay down on the seat, crying my eyes out.

_She sat there crying for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what I should do. She didn't even know I was there. I thought maybe I should creep out before she notices m- wait…too late._

_"Ohh noooo…" she sighed as she looked into my face. She sat up and wiped away her tears. I was about to ask what was wrong…but I couldn't…this was Weasley! I can't talk to her…she was- I couldn't even bring myself to say it. Because deep down I knew, she wasn't dirt, nor did she think of me that way. I thought she was going to rush out and tell Weasley Sr. or Potter…but surprisingly she didn't. She sat looking out the window. Finally she sighed and looked at me._

_"Why are you here alone?" she asked matter-of-factly. Should I actually have a conversation with her? Doesn't matter that I ask that, because I did._

_"Well my friends sorta ditched me. Not really friends." I said trying not to look at her. I could feel her amber eyes on me, and I knew it would be awkward if we made full-on eye contact. Then a question suddenly dawned on me._

_"Why are you here and," Should I ask why she was crying? Too late, "why were you crying?" I heard her sigh and thought it would be a good chance to risk a glance at her. I turned my head towards her and saw, that once again, she was gazing out the window, her eyes falling upon the lake beside us._

_"I'm not having a good day, and I wanted to be alone." At this she turned to me and continued slightly laughing, "You kinda ruined that plan now didn't ya?" Ginny meant it to be funny; however, I didn't take it that way._

_"If you want me to leave I'll leave." I muttered under my breath. If truth be told, I didn't want to leave. Ginny was, for some strange reason, exceptionally good company. After a minute of dead silence, I took that as a yes and started to open the compartment door. But before I could fully open it, she grabbed my wrist. I looked into her eyes and they gave me a look that said, "Please…don't go." As I stood staring at her, her small soft hand slid slowly into mine._

_What am I doing?!_, I thought to myself, _this is Dra-Malfoy!!!_ But at the same time, I couldn't help think how perfectly his hand fit into mine. I don't know how long he stood there holding my hand, and staring into my eyes. It seemed like forever before he closed the door and sat next to me. I guessed I thought he would let go of my hand. But he didn't. His hand was massaging mine as we sat in silence. We didn't talk much, only some random conversations, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was what I was thinking. I was so confused. I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, holding the hand of my archenemy. I knew everything from that day on was going to be different. Everything was going to change. But for the first time in a month, I felt at total and complete peace. Everything that had bothered me before was now nothing. Harry and Heather, going to a new house…and now the Draco thing. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. In a way I was excited but in a way, I was deadly nervous. Change wasn't really in my vocabulary. It would be soon though.

When the train halted to a stop, we had just finished a short conversation about the DADA teacher. I just then realized that neither of us had our school clothes on. I gave him a look and he smiled saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going." I giggled and looked around the compartment for my trunk…which was back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wait!" I called out before he left. He peeked back and in and asked, "What?" I stood up and stood next to him.

"I have to get my trunk anyways, I'll go." I said regretfully. I did not want to see the trio. Draco nodded his head and we stood side by side for a few more seconds. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze.

_I was in complete and utter shock. I hadn't had a hug in a very long time. I didn't even hug her back. She gently whispered a sweet "Thank you" and then swiftly went on her way. As she walked down the long corridor, I watched her, her red flame hair swishing back and forth across her back. I sighed and walked back into the compartment._

_As I got out my robes, I couldn't think about anything else but her. What was going on with me? I'm still Draco Malfoy and she is still Ginny Weasley. I can't be friends with this girl…but at the same time, she couldn't be friends with me. We were enemies._

_But for some reason I knew, things were different. Everything was. She wanted to be with me- or rather be my friend. And I wanted to be her friend. I decided that we could be secret friends. No one, and I mean NO one, could find out about us. When I was dressed, I left the compartment and then went to find an empty carriage. But to my dismay the one I found was occupied._

_"Drakie!!!" Pansy squealed, jumping on me and landing a kiss onto my dry lips, "Ohhh baby, I've missed you!! Did you miss me?" I nodded my head pretending as though, I was so extremely happy to see her, when in fact, she was probably the person I wanted to see least. After removing herself from my lap, Pansy started talking about her summer and how she missed me so deeply (which was a little hard to believe, since, not one letter did I receive from her). Finally she said, "Now we can be together the whooooole year, isn't that exciting?!" I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and she again gave me a wet kiss on my lips._


End file.
